Promises
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris and Courtney are always fighting about their relationship. Getting tired of this, Chris finally makes a promise to Courtney.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Courtney was sitting in her room crying her eyes out. First Duncan cheats on her and then Chris decides to tell her that they need to stop this relationship they've been having. Now Courtney had no idea what to do and Chris had no idea how to handle emotional girls, especially teenagers. Chris sat on her bed and stroked her hair, Courtney responded by smacking his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me." Courtney told him in between sobs. "Just get out of my room."

"You don't need to be so bitchy about this." Chris ignored her. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that people are starting to catch on, people like crew members and the producers."

"Are you saying that this show is worth more to you than me?" Courtney cried. "You told me you loved me! Was that just a ploy to get me into bed with you?"

"Courtney, I care about you but I can't afford to risk my job because of it." Chris sighed.

"Just leave me alone." Courtney got up and went into her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Courtney, don't be a bitch about this." Chris sighed and decided to leave her alone if she was going to bitch. "You know there isn't anything I can do."

Chris slammed her bedroom door shut and went back to his room. This was going to be a long day if Courtney was going to be pissed for most of it. Chris knew that he had to figure something out to please Courtney, which usually involved him giving in to whatever she wanted.

* * *

Courtney was sitting in the hallway of the playa watching everyone act like complete idiots. Izzy was having a jump rope competition and Sierra was involuntarily on her team. Bridgette was picking up soda cans in the hallway while Trent threw another on the ground, this caused an argument between them and Courtney loved it. Normally she would be spending time with Chris, but since she they were arguing that didn't seem very likely. All she wanted to do was spend time with Chris, she figured that she would go and find him, usually by now when he pissed her off he came back to apologize.

"Chris?" Courtney opened the door to his private quarters "Where the heck have you been?"

"Oh sure, now Miss Bitchy shows up." Chris smirked from his computer desk. "I've been working all day."

"It's boring out there." Courtney sighed. "Everyone else is stupid and I'm bored. Why haven't you come to apologize to me?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Chris sighed. "I shouldn't have to tell you the rules! You know that I can't just openly date you."

"You don't have to dump me either." Courtney sighed and sat on his bed. "I mean, I thought I was more important! We always fight and usually you realize you're wrong now."

"Courtney, I'm busy." Chris rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You." Courtney smirked. "C'mon Chris..."

"Whatever." Chris glared up at her. "I'm doing something on my computer. Get over here."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog." Courtney told him, but walked over to his desk anyway.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Chris asked. "Courtney, I'm not sure that I can see you leaving me once this summer ends."

"My parents would kill me if they knew." Courtney giggled. "It would be worse than the time I told them I was dating Duncan."

"You just like getting in trouble, don't you?" Chris smirked at her. "I actually got you something."

"Did you?" Courtney asked him. "What did ya get me?"

"Here" Chris opened the drawer. "This is for you."

"You got me a ring?" Courtney put it on her finger. "I'll have to think about it and see if I can fit a wedding int-"

"Woah!" Chris laughed. "Rewind a bit. I got you a promise ring. Well I actually made an intern go and get it because I didn't feel like it."

"What are you promising me?" Courtney asked him.

"I'm promising you that when you turn 18 then you and I can tell everyone that we've been together." Chris told her, making up a good percent of this as Courtney glared.

"So, does this mean you won't be hitting on other girls?" Courtney asked him. "I mean it would be nice if you wouldn't look at other girls every single day. Don't think I didn't notice you looking at Heather."

"If it'll get you to not get pissed off all the time and let me hang out with Chef and not text me all the time then yeah." Chris smirked.

"You're such an ass." Courtney kissed Chris and then smirked as she pulled away. "I'm taking that as a promise though."

"Whatever." Chris smacked her ass as she walked over to the door. "Just get out. I have work to do."

Courtney left the room with a smile on her face. She considered this another argument won in her books.

* * *

**Chrisney! Because I'm in love with them. They are both have similar personalities and I think they would be good together. This totally should be canon. If people like Lindsay and Chris together and that's acceptable, Chris and Courtney should be allowed too! My dream now is to get other people to write it too! I just won't take it to the extreme of continuously harassing people like some coughJUSTHERcough fans. **


End file.
